De regreso a Kanto
by Belenn22
Summary: Hay una celebración de Kanto, pero todo se estropea luego. ¿Que sorpresas les esperaran a nuestros héroes? Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Brock, Misty, Jessie, James, Meowth, Oak, Gary.


Segunda historia. Ash regresa a Kanto para mostrarles a Serena, Bonnie y Clemont su region. Amourshipping, AshxSerena  
Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Brock, Misty.  
Disfrutenlo.

Ash, Serena, Bonnie y Clemont se apresuraban para llegar al Ferry que los llevaria a Kanto, (lo siento si no escribi bien la palabra Ferry o como simplemente pueden llamarlo "barco"). Serena se emocionaba por volver a Kanto y recuperar recuerdos e guardar nuevos.

-Rapido, ya casi se va- dijo Serena corriendo

-No llegaremos asi- dijo Clemont un chico con una mochila grande y robotizada.

Todos corrian tan rapido como podian, creyeron que no llegarian pero finalmente llegaron a tiempo.

-Eso estuvo demasiado cerca- dijo Clemont tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Al menos llegamos solo si no fueras mas lento hermano- dijo la pequeña Bonnie.

-Lo importante es que llegamos y ahora solo resta esperar para llegar a Kanto- dijo el joven entrenador Ash Ketchum.

-Sera divertivo volver a recorrer Kanto, eso trae muchos recuerdos- dijo Serena emocionada.

-Lo se, muero por volver a ver a mis pokémon, estaran muy felices de verme, ya quiero que los conozcan- dijo Ash sonriendo como nunca.

-Debemos buscar un cuarto, sera largo viaje- dijo Clemont ajustandose sus gafas.

El grupo hablaron con toda la gente que pudieron para encontrar al encargado, hasta que aparecio por detras de ellos.

-Bienvenidos, ¿tienen reservación?- dijo el encargado.

-Claro- dice Serena revisando sus bolsillos y sacando 4 pasajes.

-Por aqui- dijo el encargado caminando a la puerta.

Una vez guardaron sus cosas en sus habitaciones (Serena con Bonnie y Clemont con Ash), Serena salio hasta la punta del barco, Ash se acerco.

-Serena ¿estas bien?- dijo Ash un poco preocupado.

Serena lo miro y le sonrio.

-Si, solo emocionada- dijo felizmente.

Ash se puso al lado de ella.

-Extrañare Kalos pero es bueno volver a mi casa, te agradara todo en Kanto- dijo mirandola el joven entrenador de Pueblo paleta.  
-Lo se, despues de todo, ahi te conoci- mirando hacia el cielo.  
-Ya no puedo esperar- dijo Ash con entusiasmo.

Serena solo se rio. Al llegar la noche, fueron al restaurante en el segundo piso del Ferry y habia tantas cosas ricas que a Ash se le hacia agua la boca, se agarro todo lo que pudo y todos lo miraron con una gota estilo anime.

-¿Seguro podras comer todo eso?- dijo la hermosa Serena con una gota estilo anime.

-Yo tratare, pero si tengo hambre- dijo Ash tratando de mantener el equilibrio con los platos.

Llevaron todo a la mesa y comenzaron a comer. Luego, pusieron una pelicula y al final, luego de 1 hs, se fueron a sus cuartos a dormir. Todos se durmieron al instante excepto Ash y Serena que seguian emocionados. Ash miro a su Pikachu, dormido y le acaricio la cabeza. Al día siguiente, luego de desayunar y cambiarse, todos salieron para prepararse a descender. Al llegar al puerto de Kanto, bajaron despacio cuando, Ash y el grupo se bajaron, Ash estiro los brazos y exclamo "regrese a casa Kanto". Todos comenzaron a caminar y se imprecionaron por la variedad de colores de Kanto. Siguieron mas adelante y Ash avisto algo a la distancia, se sorprendio y grito:

-¡Misty, Brock, chicos volvi!- grito Ash a todo pulmon.

Misty y Brock se dieron vuelta y exlamaron felices...

-¡Ash!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras corrian hacia el.

\- Chicos, no saben lo que me alegra verlos despues de tanto tiempo- dijo el joven entrenador.

-Ash, ¿que cuentas?- dijo un chico moreno con los ojos cerrados (Brock)

-Regresando a casa y recorrer Kanto con mis amigos, dejenme presentarles, ella es Serena- dijo Ash señanandola.

-Hola, es un placer- dijo Serena con una dulce sonrisa.

-Y ellos son Clemont y su hermanita Bonnie- dijo señalando a los dos hermanos.

-Es un placer- dijeron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

-Chicos... (refiriendose a Serena, Bonnie y Clemont), ellos son, Misty y Brock- dijo Ash señalando primero a la pelirroja y luego a Brock.

-Es un placer conocerlos- dijo Brock y continuo -hola Pikachu, te vez bien- acariciando la cabeza del pequeño pokémon amarillo en el hombro de Ash.

-El es Deedeene- dijo Bonnie sacando a Deedeene del bolso.

-Aw miralo que lindo- dijo la pelirroja (Misty)

-Ne ne- dijo el ratoncito diminuto de Bonnie.

Serena se emociono con una tienda de ropa que habia cerca. Saltando felizmente decia:

-Quiero probar ese vestido- dijo Serena con las mejillas rojas.

Todos se acercaron. Misty suspiro y luego dijo...

-Conociendo a Ash seguro priemero querra ver a sus pok... - pero fue interrumpida rapidamente con una sorpresiva respuesta de Ash-

\- Seguro Serena, ve, aqui te esperamos- dijo con una sonrisa.

Brock y Misty no esperaban esa respuesta de Ash y Serena e Bonnie entraron a la tienda. Luego de un rato salieron.

-Lamento la demora- dijo Serena con 4 bolsas, 2 en cada brazo.

-Bien, sigamos, ¿vienen ustedes chicos?- dijo Ash refiriendose a Misty y Brock.

-Seguro Ash- dijo Brock.

Y continuaron. En el camino, Misty y Brock notaron la union que habia entre Ash y Serena y se preguntaron "¿por que Ash era tan caballeroso con ella?". Es que nunca habian visto ese lado de Ash. Al llegar al laboratorio, fueron directo al patio. Y Bonnie como siempre, encantada con todos los pokémon y los primeros pokémon de Ash que lo recibieron fueron Unfezant y Noctowl.

-Chicos, que alegria verlos- dijo Ash con ambos pokémon sobre sus brazos.

Serena curiosa saco su pokedex...

-"Unfezant el un pokémon normal/volador, los Unfezant son criaturas pacificas, aunque también son buenos luchadores. Tienen gran elegancia al volar y su plumaje les hace ver muy bien" - luego señalo a Noctowl lo cual aparecio otro Noctowl marron en la pokedex - "Noctowl el pokémon normal/volador, aparte de ser un gran cazador, Noctowl es también un pokémon muy inteligente, debido a esto puede aprender muchos ataques."

-Pero en la pokedex aparece de otro color- dijo Serena sorprendida.

-Mi Noctowl es especial, es un pokémon diferente ante los otros Noctowls- dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Luego de esto, los dos pokémon comenzaron a volar en circulos. Esto atrajo a los demas pokémon de Ash.

-¿¡Todos esos son tuyos!?- dijo Clemont mas que impresionado.

-¡Que lindos!- dijo Bonnie.

Para evitar una catastrofe, todos los pokémon se detuvieron a tiempo, excepto por uno... Bayleef.

-Aaah!- grito Ash siendo derribado por Bayleef- hola Bayleef, vaya yo tambien te extrañe.

Bayleef emocionada mimaba a Ash con su cabeza mientras se sonrojaba un poco. Todos se acercaron a los pokémon de Ash a saludar. Mientras, el equipo Rocket vigilaba.

-Ahi esta el bobo y todos sus poderosos pokémon- dijo una mujer de cabello largo color rosado oscuro (Jessie)

-El bobo tiene mas pokémon que cualquier otro entrenador- dijo un hombre de pelo azul (James)

-Si le quitamos a todos sus pokémon, el jefe nos recompenzara de por vida- dijo un pokémon gato que parecia ser el único que hablaba como los humanos (Meowth)

Mientras ellos planeaban quitarle los pokémon a Ash los demas presentaban a sus pokémon con los de Ash (esto incluia a Ash, Misty y Brock tambien).

-Amigos, ellos son mis pokémon de la region de Kalos, saluden.

Todos los pokémon se saludaron entre si. Ash volteo hacia Misty y Brock curioso.

\- Por cierto chicos, note que estan decorando todo aqui en pueblo Paleta, ¿que pasa?- dijo el joven entrenador de gorra roja.

-Bueno Ash, es que hay una celebración hoy en la noche y bueno...- dijo Brock.

-¿Celebración?, Bonnie quiere ir- dijo Bonnie emocionada.

-Claro, todos estan invitados- dijo Misty feliz.

-¡Iuupii!- celebro Bonnie.

-Entonces preparemosnos para esta noche- dijo Ash levantando el puño mientras todos gritaban al mismo tiempo "¡SII!"

Era ya la noche, todos estaban con vestidos de fiestasy todos, excepto Serena ya estaban en el centro. Todo estaba tan colorido y brillante.

\- Este lugar nunca nos deja de sorprender- dijo Brock

-¡Que lindos colores!- dijo Bonnie.

Todos estaban ahi, Delia, La enfermera Joy, la oficial Jenny, Gary, el profesor Oak, y todos los de pueblo Paleta.

-¿Alguien vio a Serena?- dijo Ash mirando a todos lados.

-No, dijo que se cambiaria y vendria, pero es raro que no haya llegado- dijo Brock.

Luego las luces iluminaron hacia una esquina de la casa de Ash y todos miraban. Alli aparecio Serena con un hermoso y gran vestido. Parecia una princesa. Todos decian "Wow" otros suspiraban "que bella" y las niñas mas pequeñas decian "es una princesa". Serena con las mejillas algo rojas se acerco a Ash, Misty, Brock, Clemont y Bonnie.

-Serena estas hermosa- dijo Bonnie toda emocionada.

Serena no podia hablar solo sonreia timidamente y miro a Ash que tecnicamente se quedo sin palabras. Cuando la musica empezo a sonar, solo unos pocos bailaban. Serena, Ash, Misty, Brock, Clemont y Bonnie, se quedaron hasta que uno por uno fueron invitados a bailar, excepto Ash y Serena que a cada rato se desviaban las miradas. Misty miraba de reojo con algo de celos. Serena se arrimo, se acerco a Ash y le pidio bailar. Ash le recordo que el no sabia bailar, que si recordaba cuando lo intento, pero Serena le insistio. Ash la sostuvo de la mano y fueron a bailar. Al principio, a Ash se le conplico acostumbrarse a bailar en pareja, pero Serena, con su sonrisa, lo tranquilizo. Misty se ponia cada vez mas celosa. El profesor Oak miro a Serena y la recordo pero no dijo nada y dejo que Serena bailara con Ash. Todo parecia estar bien, para Serena, parecia que todo se movia en camara lenta hasta que una exploción altero a todos y fueron corriendo al laboratorio. Al salir al patio, vieron a todos sus pokémon atrapados. Una nube de niebla los rodeo y luego se escucho:

-Preparense para los problemas- dijo una voz femenina saliendo de entre la niebla.

-Y mas vale que teman- dijo una voz masculina haciendo lo mismo.

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación- dijo Jessie.

-Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación- dijo James.

\- Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor- dijo Jessie.

\- Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas- dijo James

\- Jessie- se presento la de pero rosa oscuro

\- James- se presento el de pelo azul agitandolo al viento.

\- El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz- dijo Jessie.

\- Rindanse ahora o preparence para luchar- dice James.

-Meowth asi es- dijo el gato pokémon para terminar.

\- Wooobbufet- dijo un pokémon azul.

\- Maldición equipo Rocket, ¿por que siempre lo arruinan todo?- dijo el joven entrenador

-¡Pikachu!- exclamo el pequeño ratoncillo amarillo en el hombro de Ash.

\- Ya lo sabes bobo, nuestra meta es dominar el mundo y haremos lo necesario- dijo la mujer del equipo Rocket.

\- Eso lo veremos, Pikachu ve por ellos- dijo Ash y luego de esto, Pikachu salta del hombro de Ash y se para frente a el.

Todos sacaron a sus pokémon.

\- Escuchenme todos los pokémon, usen tacleada para romper la esfera- dijo Oak a los pokémon atrapados.

\- ¡Pikachu, usa bola voltio!- grito Ash señalando al equipo Rocket.

\- ¡Braixen lanzallamas! - dijo Serena.

Todos les gritaron a sus pokémon atacar. El equipo Rocket sabia que ni Woobbuffet podia con todos los ataques al mismo tiempo, asi que se espantaron. Los pokémon atrapados fueron liberados y como el equipo Rocket estaba sobre la esfera, al romperse por los pokémon, cayeron bruscamente al suelo. Luego todos los pokémon atacaron al mismo tiempo lo que mando al equipo Rocket nuevamente, y rapidamente a volar.

\- El equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras se alejaban.

\- Wooobbuffet- se escucho como ultimo.

Todos acariciaron a sus pokémon en señal de felicidad ym fueron a seguir con el baile. Esta vez, Ash le pidio a Serena que bailara con el, ella sonrio felizmente, tomo su mano y bailaron al compaz del bals.

Y ahora si termine, uf... si que fue larga esta vez. Espero que les guste, no olviden votar y comentar. Gracias por leer mis historias.


End file.
